


Don't Bet Your Power Star

by Cat2000



Series: Multi-Fandom Ficlets [2]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Power Rangers: Ninja Steel and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Even though Calvin had no intention of giving the monster his power star, Brody thinks his teammate needs to learn a lesson about responsibility
Series: Multi-Fandom Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049513
Kudos: 3





	Don't Bet Your Power Star

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the first series of Power Rangers: Ninja Steel

As the others left the base, Brody placed a hand on Calvin’s arm and asked, his voice low, “Can you stay behind for a bit? I want to talk to you.”

Their normally easygoing leader had a more serious look on his face and Calvin found himself responding with the same level of seriousness. “Yeah, of course.” He smiled at his girlfriend as she looked back towards him and nodded towards the door. “Go on. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Redbot? Mick?” Brody looked at the other two residents of the base. “Mind giving us a bit of privacy?”

“Of course, Brody!” Redbot replied enthusiastically. “I will wait for you outside when you’re ready!” The robot followed the rest of the rangers out of the exit.

Mick was a bit slower to follow. He glanced at Calvin and then at Brody, before speaking in a low voice. “Remember how things turned out for you all today.” Without waiting for a response, he too followed the others from the hideout, leaving Calvin and Brody alone.

Calvin frowned. “What was all that about?” he muttered.

Brody squeezed his arm lightly and turned him to look into his eyes. “You were going to bet your power star.”

Calvin’s mouth dropped open and he stared down at his yellow power star, then up into Brody’s eyes. “I was trying to get the monster to follow me to the park. I never would have given it up.”

“Really?” Brody asked, a hint of doubt creeping into his voice. “The power star chose _you_. You can’t treat it like a trinket or a toy that you can just give up.”

“You don’t have to tell me that, Brody.” Calvin smiled at the other teenager. “I know you think I’m laidback and carefree, but I know what being a power ranger means. Not only to me, but also to the people here. I might have offered to bet my power star, but it was only because I knew you’d all have my back. If I thought I might lose the power star, I would never have risked betting it.”

“I have to be certain of that,” Brody said, a conflicted look passing over his face.

“What does that mean?” Calvin asked.

Brody was still holding onto Calvin’s arm and now, he led him over to the desk. Turning him round, he pushed against the small of his back.

Calvin stumbled forward, his stomach hitting the edge of the desk and sending the air out of his mouth in a whoosh of air. His hands shot out to catch his balance and his fingers gripped on tight before he tried to push himself up.

Brody pushed down on his lower back and the next moment, his hand collided firmly with Calvin’s bottom.

A slight sting bloomed on Calvin’s right cheek and he gasped. His fingers curled around the far edge of the desk as a matching smack was delivered to his left buttock and then he jumped slightly as two more smacks were delivered below the first.

Brody continued to hold Calvin down against the desk as he smacked, gradually warming Calvin’s bottom beneath his hand. The smacks weren’t unbearably painful, but the cumulative effect was enough to cause him to begin wriggling in place.

A few more smacks were delivered to the tops of his thighs and Calvin’s head jerked up, surprised at the sting on the sensitive skin there. He released one hand from the desk and moved it back, placing his hand protectively over his thighs. “That _hurts_.”

“That’s the point.” Brody pulled his hand away, but didn’t let go of it, instead holding his hand against his back. “I don’t want you to be so careless with your power star that you end up losing it.”

“ _I won’t_.” Calvin wriggled like a worm on a hook as Brody reached under his stomach, undoing his pants and then tugging them down to just below his knees. Then, he resumed the spanking.

Calvin was fairly sure that Brody wasn’t smacking much harder, but with only the thin layer of his boxers between his butt and Brody’s hand, the sting on his backside became more pronounced. And when Brody slapped his bare thighs, it stung enough to take Calvin’s breath away.

His whole bottom and thighs felt like he’d been sunburned there. He whimpered softly when his boxers were pulled down, leaving his entire backside bare to Brody’s hand. And the other teenager didn’t hold back, smacking Calvin’s bare bottom firmly, making sure that no inch was left without attention.

Brody moved his hand a bit lower and began to focus more smacks to Calvin’s thighs, making him whimper and yelp in response to the burn to the more sensitive areas. He lost count after a full dozen, slumping forward over the desk as tears filled his eyes and his backside burned. He gave a quiet sob.

The spanking came to a stop and Brody rubbed his lower back for a few moments, giving him the time to calm down before he pulled Calvin’s clothing back into place and helped him to stand up. “I need you to know how serious this is.”

Calvin reached back and gingerly rubbed at his stinging bottom. “I don’t think I’ll forget any time soon,” he said ruefully.

“Good.” Brody nodded and started towards the exit, calling back over his shoulder, “A repeat of that is gonna get you spanked again.”

“Understood.” Still rubbing, Calvin followed his friend out of the base. “Where’d you learn to spank like that?”

** The End **


End file.
